The Perfect Family
by margasm99
Summary: What if Prince Charming and Snow White succeeded on stoping Regina on throwing the curse? How would Emma's life be at the age of 17?
Emma woke up sweating. She had this crazy dream about a town called Storybrook and about a curse where she and her parents didn't had any memory of who they were and of the bond that tight them together. The night before her father, David, had told her a story, their story actually, he told her how the Evil Queen wanted revenge and tried to set a curse where they were all going to be banned to a new land without their happy endings.

"I guess that was why I had that dream… maybe if they told me what happened to the Evil Queen… I could sleep."

Emma searched for her parents through the castle. It was a tough task because of the dimension of their house. She finally found them having breakfast in one many rooms where they could eat.

"Good morning Em!" her dad was always with a smile in the morning.

"Hi honey! What's the matter Emma?" As they say a mother always knows.

"Nothing mom I just had a really bad dream… dad that story you told me yesterday, what happened to the Evil Queen?"

Snow and David looked at each other David saw the horror on his wife's eyes.

"Well…"

"Charming no!"

"Snow we are heroes. We did what we had to do to save our kingdom. Honey we banned the Evil Queen to another land. A land where another evil force can stop not only her but also her evil curses. "

"Another land? Where?"

"Neverland… she will be just fine."

Emma left the room and ran to the library. She searched for a book that she saw only once. "The Lands". After 50 pages about her land and Arrendelle she finally found it. "Neverland. Ruled by the powerful Peter Pan it is home for creatures like fairies, mermaids pirates and the lost boys" This was followed by a map and an explanation of what the lost boys were and why they lived in Neverland.

"Wow. The Evil Queen has really no chance against this Peter Pan" Then Emma forgot this episode and lived her fabulous life as the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White.

Regina thought about everything she had been through. She was about to kill Snow White when all of the sudden she was in Neverland. Of all the lands it had to be Neverland! Pan was an awful person always bragging about how awesome he was and all the evil things he had done. Regina was sick of him since the moment she saw him but she thought it would be wiser to pretend to be friends with him and e eventually made her be 17 again and stay like it permanently. She returned to her teen years but it wasn't as amazing as she thought it would be because she still had memory of her adult years and she still wanted revenge.

However there where good things about Neverland. His name was Hook. Well not his real name but he never told what his real name was anyway. He was an incredibly beautiful pirate with amazing blue eyes where you could lose yourself forever. They had nothing serious going on but they had to find a way to spend time in Neverland because Regina was sick of looking at trees 24/7… obviously Pan wasn't happy about it because he had a major crush on Regina but she never gave him hopes so he eventually accepted that she wasn't really into him. Hook was also a great catch because she knew that he also wanted to leave Neverland so he could end an unfinished personal revenge. 17 years had passed and they were finally getting somewhere. If they could find Tinkerbell they could finally escape Neverland.

Hook woke up with a headache. After what he drank the night before that was an obvious outcome. But life in Neverland wasn't very exciting so he had to find fun in the little things… such as Regina… he didn't love her at all but she was nice… however when he looked at her he knew that she wasn't the girl he wanted to spend his life with…

Someone knocked breaking hook's logic. "Who could this be and why?"- The pirate thought.

"Come on in"- of course it was Regina who else could it be?

"Hook I found her! I finally found her!"

"Love its way too soon for me to understand what you're saying. You found who?"

"Tinker! Who else Hook?! Wake up come on this is important!"

"Tinker… doesn't ring a bell… hahaha got it?

"Oh so its way to soon for you to understand what I'm saying but not to make jokes about it? Come on Hook let's go!"

"Go? Now? Regina where?"

"I found her house so yes we are leaving NOW"

Regina dragged him out of the Jolly Roger and when they stepped on the island she showed him the way to Tinker's house.

"This is it."- She said

"Ok… I guess I'll knock?"

Regina looked terrified. "Yes please."

Regina was so afraid to face Tinker. She knew her. However in spite of all the drama they had before she was her only hope to leave that land.

When Tinkerbell opened the door and saw Regina she immediately prepared herself to yell and shut the door but Regina was faster.

"Tinker listen to me please!"

"Regina what are you doing here? I thought you had become the "Evil Queen" and were busy crushing hearts after finally getting your revenge.

"Well it didn't work out. They banned me and now me and Hook need your help."

That was when Tinker looked at Hook.

"YOU!"

"I know love I know but please listen to us."

They explained what they had in mind to leave Neverland and after a minute of silence to think Tinker finally came to a conclusion.

"I agree but I have one thing in mind that you must promise."

"Anything Tink!" Hook and Regina were desperate and they couldn't afford to be picky.

"I'm going back to the Enchanted Forest with you guys"

The Evil queen and Captain Hook looked at each other and agreed. They were going to leave Neverland that night.

After a not very difficult spell to trap Pan's shadow they left that cursed land on board of the mythical Jolly Roger. Regina was finally getting what she had always fought for.

"It took me 17 years… but I'm going to get my revenge Snow White!

Emma woke up sweating for the third time that week. The same dream of that first night continued. It was so weird. Emma started to write down all of those weird dreams to the last detail she could remember.

"Maybe someday I'll be a famous writer… the only problem is already being "famous" just because of who my parents are… so what my mom is Snow White?"

Emma couldn't go out and enjoy all the amazing things that "outside" had without being offered 1000 different gifts. She always accepted but she thought it was the most stupid thin because she didn't needed it! She was the freaking princess!

It was about 5am. She was not going to have an opportunity like this again. Emma got up, got dresses with a simple dress that would make people look at her realize she was the princess. She also wore a cape to hide and protect her from the cold.

"What the hell am I doing, going to the market undercover at 5 o'clock in the morning?"

Emma thought of the reasons she had to disobey to her parents.

"Well the kingdom is safe now…I think they should never be so protective!"

And with this thought she convinced herself and jumped down the stairs.

The day hadn't arrived yet but the weather was great. Emma was glad she had decided to leave the palace. She was needing it. She entered the market covered by the hood and was amazed by the movement at that time. She absorbed all of the feelings that the market gave her. The smell was amazing; all the food, perfumes and candles mixed in a perfect combination. The movement of the place was a lot having in account what time it was. And she saw them. Emma was mesmerized with the girl ,who must had about her age, with red lipstick and black hair and a guy… well he wasn't just a guy he was amazingly handsome with a playful smile and eyes out of this world. Emma continued on walking through the market but never forgetting those two weird and displaced characters. In spite of being dressed just as all the other people they looked different. She didn't know why but they did. While she was distracted by all these thoughts she didn't realize that a wagon was coming in her direction and it all happened really fast. She saw the wagon and she saw him. He saw her too and saved her by pulling her out of the way and her hood came off.

"The princess!" all the citizens were amazed. Emma ignored them and looked to her savior.

"Are you ok?!" He looked worried

"I'm fine don't worry but thank you so much! I'm Emma."

"I Emma. I'm Killian."


End file.
